


happy birthday to my love.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini tanggal empat Juli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday to my love.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul berasal dari lagu milik vixx. dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
> hari ke--sekian /DESH sengaja saya loncat promptnya karena hari ini spesial dikaretin dua :">

Umur Steve sepuluh tahun hari ini.

Dan yang menyambutnya pertama kali di sekolah adalah Bucky kecil. Senyumnya cerah menampakkan deretan gigi. Di waktu istirahat, tangan kecil itu terulur, menggamit tangan Steve yang lebih kecil, membawa bocah laki-laki itu ke kantin sekolah. Dan Bucky memesankan dua buah roti isi spesial. Dan ketika Steve merogoh sakunya demi mengeluarkan satu lembar dolar, Bucky cepat-cepat menahan tangannya.

“Nggak usah, nggak apa. Itu traktiranku.” Setelah itu, bahu Steve ditepuk-tepuk bersahabat. “Selamat ulang tahun, ya.”

Diucapkan dengan kerlingan mata dan sudut-sudut bibir Steve terangkat kasual.

 

 

 

 

Umur Steve dua puluh satu hari ini.

Dan berita tentang perang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Dunia memanas. Negaranya butuh banyak sukarelawan untuk membela, sukarelawan yang sudi diajak berjuang demi memenangkan perang. Dan Steve termasuk di antaranya—pemuda berhati besar yang ingin mengabdikan dirinya pada negara. Bahkan fisik ringkih serta asma tidak menyurutkan langkahnya.

Umur Steve dua puluh satu hari ini dan ia menghabiskannya di klinik.

Obat asmanya habis. Dan Bucky menemani, membayari seluruh pengobatan temannya karena ia berpikir, ini hadiah yang paling diinginkan sahabatnya tahun ini. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan sore di sebuah tempat makan baru tengah kota dan baru sampai di apartemen masing-masing setelah malam lama merayap.

 

 

 

Umur Steve sembilan puluh lima hari ini.

Dan tidak ada Bucky di sisi. Bucky menghilang, tidak diketahui kabarnya bagaimana. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya di sebuah foto, di dalam _map_ pemberian Natasha. Terakhir kali ia membaca kisah-kisahnya yang tak terlihat, menahan amarah berkat tiap kata yang tertera. Ia mengejarnya tetapi semesta seakan berkonspirasi menyembunyikannya. Ia ingin menolongnya sebagaimana Bucky selalu menolongnya dulu kala, tetapi keinginan itu haruslah tertunda lama.

Ulang tahunnya terlalu sepi. Tidak ada hadiah dari Bucky hari ini.

Kue itu dimakannya seorang diri.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, steven grant rogers!


End file.
